The Possibility
by Ryu-Takehshi
Summary: A really short one-shot of Phoenix and Maya wondering what happens to Godot after he gets jailed. No pairings and a character dies, but nothing bad, in my opinion, and no gore whatsoever! R&R please!


The Possibility

Game: Phoenix Wright (After Trials and Tribulations)

By: Ryu-Takehshi

"Hey Nick…" Maya called, turning from her spot on the couch to watch Phoenix make his morning coffee, and, most likely bored of the commercials on television.

"Yeah," Phoenix idly replies, currently set on trying to make as good a cup of coffee as a certain visor-headed prosecutor. He brought the cup up to his mouth, only to shake his head in defeat. "Why do I even try…?"

"NICK!" Maya called out, much louder this time, moving from the couch to across the counter from the spiky-headed ace attorney.

"Yes Maya?" Phoenix sighs as he takes another look at the label of the coffee blend that Godot had given him.

"That's the blend that Godot… err; I mean Mr. Armando gave you, right?"

"Yeah, any idea how you're supposed to make it…? It doesn't taste right to me…" Phoenix asked, still reading the label and holding the cup before Maya.

Suddenly, a thought occurred and he yanked the cup away from Maya's hands.

"HOLD IT!" he yelled.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Maya protested.

"You're hyper enough as it is. I'd hate to see what happens when you drink coffee."

Maya nodded, "Oh… that's probably why Mr. Armando would never let me drink coffee when I came to visit."

_ That sentence only served one purpose: making me pity chief and Mr. Armando so much more than I already did._

"Speaking of Godot," Phoenix went on, making another vain attempt at this coffee blend thing. "Yesterday was his first day in jail, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I think so…" Maya smiled, "Hey, wouldn't it be funny if he got a cell mate that _we_ put in jail?"

"Like, what? Godot and… Damon Gant in the same cell…?" Phoenix suggested, only imagining who Godot would react to that gloved menace.

Maya laughed, "Yeah or Mr. Armando and… Furio Tigre! That'd be hilarious!"

Even Phoenix was laughing at the possibility. "I can just imagine him walking into the cell and saying: _'Trite…? I thought I'd be rid of you once I got jailed…'_." Phoenix said in the best impression of Godot he could do.

"And then Tigre would be, like: _'What you'se talkin bout, man? I don't know any Trite! An' what's up with that stupid visor of you'se, huh?'_." Maya went on in _her_ best impression of Furio Tigre.

"Well, we've had lots of cases, maybe it could happen." Phoenix shrugged, finally setting on drinking a glass of juice instead of that impossible coffee.

"It'd be too funny though!" Maya beamed as she jumped back on the couch and flipped on the television with perfect timing, seeing as the commercial had just ended.

"Breaking news!" the man on the television began.

"Ughh…!" Maya grunted, "I don't wanna hear stupid news…"

"Just listen, it might be important." Phoenix told her as he took a sip of his juice.

The news broadcaster went on, "…murder at the prison! Just this morning, the dead body of one Mr. Redd White was found in his cell."

Phoenix spit out the juice he was drinking as Maya turned the volume up, now, very interested.

"Lying next to him was a shattered coffee mug. No further details have been released public at this time, but we will be the first to break it to you."

Maya slowly turned to look at the wide-eyed Phoenix, who was in too much shock to clean the juice he had spilled everywhere. She gave him a weary smile, "Y-you don't think…?"

Phoenix shook his head slowly, "N-Nah… it-it can't be."

**A/N: Just a random thought that occurred to me while I was browsing around this site and the court-records character page. I saw Redd White's profile and thought, "he's in jail, isn't he? And, Godot's going to jail, right?" And then, a pure genius (in my mind, anyway) thought came up, which ultimately turned to this. This is probably the shortest story I've ever done and one with practically no shipping/pairings whatsoever (aside from some alternate endings for Kenichi and Lux-Pain). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my story enough to review/favourite/both… Thanks for taking the time to read! d(^_^)b**


End file.
